Wally West And The Miracle Mile
by Mediumcool2000
Summary: A story detailing the events of Wally when he entered the Speed Force after the fight with Luthor/Brainiac during the episode Divided We Fall.  Based on the animated series


Wally West and the Miracle Mile

The tingling sensation wouldn't stop. It was if his body had become a lightning rod for the entire planet. Each footstep was a lightning strike, giving raw energy, which he channeled through his body as he combed through the organic and synthetic sinews of Lex Luthor, separating the two. At this moment, he knew his full potential and power and was amazed at all the ways to neutralize Brainiac with the full power he had always held back. But even as he breathed hard at the effort, there was still so much power going through him and everything kept vibrating, making him at a strange peace. He had always gotten some sort of runners high from his abilities but this was a new form of it. It was as if he was the first man, harking upon the gestation of the profound, exquisite likeness of existence within a celestial God.

"Dude." He thought to himself. Then the world started to spin. He turned to the League and suddenly he felt drained as the world began to blur into white.

"I feel…kinda…funny." He said barely recognizing his own voice.

"Fla…" yelled Diana.

The offramp to the center of the Universe

There as light and nothing else. Then there was steadied breathe. Then the familiar warmth he felt when he ran, his muscles warm and pulsing like a well tuned engine. Then came the fury of the sound of wind rushing by like water. And as always, that smile on his face. It was the pure joy of motion that infused him as the beauty of the Speed Force opened up to him.

"Me without a camera." He said to himself.

He turned his head to look around as streaks of red, blue, and yellow drew across the white before him crayons on a piece of paper. They grew closer like shooting stars and he could make out the details of the faces in the streaks. In one of the blue streaks he saw a masked man who ran past him with the same look that Wally had on his face. Then in another blue streak Wally saw another gorgeous tall blonde with the same lightening across her chest but incased in a shape of a bell. She had the body of bikini model in spandex running at top speed.

"Hey. Nice day huh?" asked Wally.

"3X2(9YZ)4A." she said to him with a wink before she ran by.

"Call me!" he yelled. "Man, if I knew there were girls like that in here I'd have runner at top speed a lot sooner."

Another streak of red ran next to him and he could tell see it was another much younger girl in her late twenties. She was svelter in her form compared to the blonde dressed in a black leather jacket as she smiled at him under her yellow mask which cut off at the top of her brow, exposing whipping short strands of auburn hair, much like his own. Wally felt a vague impression that he knew her. She turned to look at him through the red lenses in her mask and smiled at him in the exposed part of her exposed mask.

"Hi dad!" she said as she broke off away from him and sped off.

"Dad?" mouthed Wally as his expression turned to being stunned as he raised one eye brow and squinted the other.

Light and color raced all around him as another yellow blur approached and cut him off. It looked like Wally but in a reverse color scheme.

"Watch it you simpleton!" the Reverse Wally yelled at him.

"Well…up yours…uh…mustard man!" he retorted as he shrugged.

It was at that moment he felt an eerie feeling creep into him as looked over to his right at someone who looked like him in the same outfit. Except his belt was a straight line of lightening across his waist instead of flaring arcs. The red was much brighter instead a dark velvet like his was. Suddenly Wally witnessed to his horror the other "Flash" decaying as if he suddenly aged 100 years in a second.

"Th…There's always hope. Time to save the world! Time…back in time…" spoke the other figure as he crumbled to dust, leaving nothing but the red costume tumbling into the air.

"Ok. I officially want to go home now." Said Wally.

And it was at that moment two side by side off white streaks ran in front of Wally. He could see that they were just kids, kids who were kicking his ass at a race. They turned and waved at him as he smiled and waved back.

"Hola Senor!" the two kids spoke at the same time.

"Cool. Stereo!" replied Wally.

"___¡te echo una carrera hasta casa!" they said in unison again._

"Damn. I knew I should've paid closer attention in Spanish class."

The two kids began to pick up speed as they laughed. Wally then began to understand what they meant as a smirk went wide across his face.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he picked pushed his body harder which blurred everything back into pure white, blazing around the two figures and blurred the world to white light. "I'll be waiting for you at the finish line! Heh…kids thought they could outrace me."

Then pockets began to open up to him as he witnessed the moments throughout his life, like pictures. He reached out by instinct and at the touch of his hands was transported to the moment in time and witnessing it.

"Oh this is just too cool." He said witnessed his first step as a baby. The time he threw up on Cindy Baker in fourth grade. And most importantly that night he got his powers.

"Man. Wally West. This is your life." He said as he chuckled at the expression on Cindy Baker's face. Then other tears and pockets appeared as they showed him the first time he raced Superman and the time they formed the Justice League and all the fights and adventures they shared. He smiled at each memory as he witnessed them and especially enjoyed making fun of Bats to his face. Wally didn't hate Batman but he didn't quite understand him either.

Then out of nowhere he swore he could almost hear Jonn's voice in his head calling for him.

"Huh. Weird. I wished I at least got some popcorn for this." He said as an image of his Flash van appeared in front of him. Reaching out, he touched it as it sucked him into that moment. "Hey. It's my van and it's a rockin!" He walked forward and stuck peaked through the van window realizing that it wasn't him in the van causing the movement. In fact he recognized the heated figures as Shayera and John.

"HEY! IT'S MY VAN AND IT'S A ROCKIN! AWW MAN!" he yelled out.

From the van's exterior he heard the couple muttering something that Wally couldn't hear clearly. He leaned in to listen closer at what was being said but to his surprise, he phased through the walls of the van like a ghost. If the couple inside saw him, he'd be a head mounted on the wall.. "Ok….note to self, I got Jonn's powers here. I wonder if I can turn into one of those memory erasers from that movie."

"Yom shegora." said Hawkgirl as she rested on John's bare chest. Her wings tucked around them like a blanket.

"Yea. I know" he said with a rarely seen type of smile on his face.

"_Yea. I know." _Mocked Wally as he stuck his tongue out and made a face. "Stupid power ring can't get a bed..."

"Why is it always much more fun in Flash's van?" she sighed as she rose her head from his chest and looked up at him with a smile.

"Because it just is. I don't know." He said returning the look he gave her. "I could just buy the thing from him. We could take it on a road trip like the one I got when I was discharged from the Marines."

"We both fly. What's the point of using up the gas to be cooped up in a van?" asked Hawkgirl

"Somet thing in life you just can't appreciate until you do it. Didn't the snowball fight turn out fun?"

"It was pretty fun. But I can think of things that are better." Said Shayera as she lazily drew a circle with her finger over John's Stewarts chest.

"What's that?"

"Second winds." she said as she got on top of him and gave him a deeply heated kiss

Wally pulled his head out of the van and cringed.

"Ok…again. Officially ready to go home now." said Flash


End file.
